


Theirs Is A Guarded Secret

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [61]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Leliana will make sure that no one knows their relationship.





	Theirs Is A Guarded Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4992574#cmt4992574) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Theirs is a relationship that no one quite understands and never will. Leliana makes sure of that as she guards their relationship against prying eyes.

Josephine knows many things about her. The right touch to make her stop and rest beside Josie in her bed. 

Just as Leliana knows a great many of Josephine's secrets in turn, what secretly delights her in clothes or foods; she knows that Josephine enjoys the honor of being her friend and secret keeper.

Leliana turns in their bed tonight, gently reaches over to caress her cheek before kissing Josephine softly.

These are the secrets she will guard and take to the grave.


End file.
